The 75th Hunger Games: The Quarter Quell
by MissHanner
Summary: When Peeta doesn't make it out of the 74th Hunger Games alive, Katniss is the lone victor. She has to mentor the 75th games, but what happens when a twist sends her back into the arena with Prim, Rory and Posy? Can she make it out alive a second time?
1. The Reaping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins. If you recognize anything, it is not mine.**

**Rating: T for violence, swearing, and suggestive themes.**

**Summary: Peeta never made it out of the 74th Hunger Games alive. Now Katniss has to mentor the 75th Hunger Games:The Quarter Quell. But what happens when a drastic twist sends her back into the arena. This time with Prim, Rory, and Posy. Will she make it out alive a second time?**

* * *

><p>"<em>No, you can't kill yourself," I say. I'm on my knees desperately plastering the bandage back onto his wound.<em>

"_Katniss," he says. "It's what I want."_

"_You're not leaving me here alone," I say. Because if he dies, I'll never go home, not really. _

"_Listen," he says weakly. "We both know there can only be one victor. It can only be one of us. Please take it. For me." And he goes on about how he loves me, what life would be without me but I've stopped listening because all I can see is the blood pouring out of his leg. _

"_Peeta?" I ask as he cuts off and sways dangerously. He looks deathly pale. My mind can't comprehend what's happening when he says, "Katniss. You need to live. For me." He collapses onto the ground in a heap._

"_Peeta? Peeta! PEETA!" I frantically try to get him to answer. He doesn't. I hear his cannon fire. Sobbing, I place a chaste kiss on his lips. I stand up, bring my three fingers to my mouth and hold them out to him. A last gift to my savior._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen. I give you—the female tribute of District Twelve!" _

* * *

><p>I wake up screaming and covered in a sheen of sweat. I've been having this same dream ever since the Hunger Games ended almost a year ago. Prim comes into my room and sits on the bed. "The same dream?" she asked softly. I nod.<p>

"I miss him." I say childishly. She smiled sadly. "I know."

Today is the day President Snow announces what this year's Quarter Quell will entail. This year, I will have to mentor the female tribute.

At noon, Prim, my mother and I sit huddled on the couch waiting for the announcement. At noon on the dot, the TV fuzzes to live. I see President Snow on the screen.

"Citizens of Panem! I am happy to announce the change to the 75th Hunger Games!" He takes a card out of the box. He furrows his brow slightly then says, "To remind the rebels of the suspense of war, the change will not be announced until after the tributes are reaped." He smiles into the camera, and the TV blacks out. I hear someone sigh next to me. I think it's my mother, but I'm not sure.

"That's...not good." Prim says frowning.

"I know Prim, but at least we won't have to wait long to hear the change." I say, because the reaping is tomorrow. Cinna will be coming early tomorrow morning to fix me up for my first year as a mentor. I have to sit next to Haymitch. _Lovely._

As I lay in bed that night, I can only wonder what the change will be for this Quarter Quell. Would they make children under 12 compete instead? It would be barbaric, but the Capitol isn't known for their niceties.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, I go downstairs to find Cinna sitting with my mother drinking coffee at the table. Cinna looks up and smiles at me. "Good morning, Katniss. Ready to get started?"<p>

I don't think I'll ever be ready enough to send kids to their death, but I nod anyway.

When he has finished, he let's me look in a mirror. My hair has been put into the style I wore for the reaping last year. But my clothes? All black. A tight black dress, black shoes, and a black shawl. I look at Cinna questioningly. "You are grieving, remember?"

I wince, memories of Peeta I've been trying to oppress come flooding back to me. I feel moisture in my eyes and will myself not to cry. Cinna patted me softly on the back, and pulls me into a hug. "Be strong, Girl-On-Fire."

* * *

><p>An hour before the reaping, I go into Haymitch's house. It reeked of stale alcohol, and unwashed clothes. I find him passed out on the dining room table. I grab a cup of water and dump it on him. He wakes up violently, swinging his knife around. I'd forgotten he slept with it.<p>

"Wuz goin on?" He asked sleepily.

"Reaping starts in an hour, Haymitch." I reply.

"Why am I all wet?" he asked

"I couldn't wake you up any other way." I reply.

"Right. Nice get-up sweetheart." he says looking at my outfit. I glare at him and storm out.

Too soon we are in the town center. I make my way up onto the stage and into my seat. Mother finds a spot in the crowd and Prim stands in with the other thirteen-year-old. I sit on the stage, hoping and praying that Prim, or Madge, or Rory aren't called. Thankfully Gale is safe this year. Haymitch is nowhere to be seen. A few minutes before the mayor stands up to read the Treaty, Haymitch stumbles in, thankfully—only half-drunk. After the mayor finishes his speech, Effie steps up with a card in her hand. I notice that she has dyed her hair again. This time, a vibrant shade of orange—like the sunset.

She clears her throat and begins to read. My heart is racing. "This year, to remind the rebels that multiple family members can be lost, each tribute will have a family member in the arena with them." I could hear people murmuring to each other. Effie continued. "There has been a rule change in honor of these Games. There will be no volunteering. Who ever is picked, is the tribute. Once the male and female tributes are selected, their family members names will be put into a bowl. Each person age 12-18 will have the number of slips they would have normally. Ever person under 12 will have one and every person over 18 will have one. They can be male or female. Again, there can be _no_ volunteering. Victors are not exempt." She said looking at me sadly.

I felt sick. That meant double the amount of kids headed to their death. Maybe even parents, or younger siblings. 2 families would lose at least one family member. Effie strode over to the bowl of slips. "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" She stuck her hand into one of the bowls. "Ladies first." Of course the odds are _never_ in my favor. The name she calls is Primrose Everdeen. I sigh knowing I have many more slips than my mother does. I will be going back into the arena. My only thought was I have to save Prim. Effie already has her hand in the other bowl, she pulls out a slip and reads, "Rory Hawthorne." Now I am on the verge of tears. Gale now has a chance to be chosen. But it's not his name that's called. It is, "Posy Hawthorne." I know before Effie has even picked a slip that I am going to be chosen. And I am. All four of us stand up on the stage. I am standing next to Prim, who is standing next to a shaking Rory, who is holding the hand of his sobbing sister. Two 13 year olds and a 4 year old. How cruel could fate be? Before we are taken to the Justice Center, Effie makes a last-minute announcement. "I have just been informed that there can be two winners this year, if they are from the same district." I blink rapidly. I can save Prim and I, but in order to do that Rory, and sweet little Posy will have to die. I don't know how I can deal with that. They are all my family.

We are then carted off to the Justice Building. Seeing as Prim and I are family, we are allowed the same room. Our first visitor is our mother. She is opening crying as she hugged us both. "You need to come back!" she sobs. "We will. I promise." I say to her. She leaves. Our next guests are Gale, Vick and Hazelle. It is obvious that they have been crying. I am trying to comfort Hazelle, when she says to me "I know Rory and Posy aren't coming back. J-Just make sure you get revenge on who ever kills them."

Prim is sitting silently next to Vick as he tries to comfort her. My heart clenches when she says this. "I'm so sorry Hazelle. You know if I could, I would bring all four of us home." She just nods. I hold onto Gale until the peacekeepers make them leave. My next visitors surprise me. It's Peeta's father and one of Peeta's brothers, Joshua—I think his name was. It was an awkward meeting, to say the least. We sat there in awkward silence until Joshua said, "You have no idea how grateful we are to you, Katniss." he said. I was confused. I killed their son, how could they be thankful. Apparently my confusion showed because he explains. "You kept Peeta alive. He loved you so much." I shake my head. "I didn't keep him alive. I killed him!" I nearly yell. Only Prim keeps me from jumping up. "You didn't kill him." The baker says quietly. "He died to protect someone he loved."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. Joshua stood up and gave me a gentle pat on the shoulder. "You can win this Katniss—you and Primrose." His father and him walked out after Joshua gave Prim a gentle hug. Our last visitor is Madge. She gives both Prim and I, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She hands Prim a necklace that matches my mockingjay pin. "Good Luck. I know you can do it." She leaves quickly. We are escorted onto the train and so began our ride to the Capitol.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! <em>

_Please review!_


	2. On The Train

The train ride to the Capitol was—interesting. To say the least. After I took Prim to our room to clean up a bit, we headed down to dinner. Haymitch, and Effie were already sitting there with a green-looking Rory and a giggling Posy. Prim looked at me questioningly. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I walked over to Rory and put my hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" I demanded. Rory shook his head still looking green.

"Rory ate the goosey stuff." Posy said giggling.

"Goosey stuff?" I asked.

"Goose liver." Effie sniffed, looking offended. I rolled my eyes. "Right." I motioned for Prim to sit down next to me. I looked at Haymitch expectantly. He grinned at me, drunkenly.

"So sweetheart, I guess the odds weren't in your favor after all." He told me.

I glared at him. He just kept smiling—or smirking at me. I wasn't sure which it was.

"Alright." he said clapping his hands together. "First's things first. How old are you three?" He asked gesturing towards Prim, Rory, and Posy.

"Prim and Rory are both 13. Posy just turned 4." I told him.

He nodded. "Good. So Prim, Rory what are you good at?"

They both looked at each other before Prim spoke up. "I can heal things." she said timidly.

"Anything else?" Haymitch asked rudely. She shook her head.

"Right then. And you boy?" he growled.

"Katniss taught me how to hunt. I'm fairly good with a knife." He said a little shakily.

Haymitch nodded. "That's better than nothing." He stood up, walked around the table and kneeled down in front of Posy. "How about you little one?" he asked more kindly than I thought Haymitch was capable of. She giggled at him. "I can sing and dance!" she said proudly.

"Oh really?" he asked. "Let's see then."

She got up smiling and started dancing and twirling around the table, singing some old nursery rhyme. When she was done, Haymitch started clapping. "Very good. Well, the Capitol is going to love you." he told her. She smiled widely at him.

He gave his attention back to all three of them. "Can you three go look around while me and Effie talk to Katniss for a while?" Rory and Prim nodded, each taking one of Posy's hands and leading her outside. As soon as they were gone, Haymitch got down to business.

"Can your sister do anything else besides heal?"

I shook my head. "Every time I take her out in the woods with me, she gets teary and says we can save whatever animal I've shot."

He sighed. "The boy might be alright with a knife, but the little one isn't going to make it."

"I know." I tell him, because I do know. Sweet, little, innocent Posy will be lucky if she makes it through the first night.

"Maybe if we can get the Capitol to like her though, it might earn you or Rory more sponsors." He tells me.

"You are going to try to protect them, aren't you?" he asks me.

"Yes, of course. They are like my family. They are my family." I tell him.

In the silence that follows you can hear Effie sniffling. We both turn to look at her.

"It's just _not_ fair!" she exclaims. "She is only four years old!" Then she gasps and holds her hand over her mouth like she's uttered a dirty curse word. She throws down her napkin and runs from the room.

We watch her go, then Haymitch says to me. "You got lucky once, sweetheart. I don't know if you can do it again."

I nod because I know he's right. "Well, even if I don't make it, I can try to take out as many as possible so Prim and Rory can make it back."

He nods, but doesn't draw attention to the fact that I don't mention Posy. We both know she won't make it. I know, Haymitch knows, Effie, Gale, Prim, Hazelle and Rory know.

* * *

><p>Later that night, we all sit down to watch the recap of the reapings. It's heart-breaking.<p>

District 1 girl: Chiffon and her twin sister Duchess. Both 15

District 1 boy: Gazar, 18 and his brother Jersey. He was only 8.

District 2 girl: Acacia 12, and her older brother Mason who was 24.

District 2 boy: Brick 14 and his sister Deity, 17.

District 3 girl: Harmony 15, and her brother Octave, 16.

District 3 boy: Watt 18 and his 44 year old father Volt.

District 4 came as a shock to me, because both of the family members chosen were Victors. The girl chosen was Brooke, 17 and her older brother Finnick Odair. The boy was Gill 15 and his grandmother Mags.

I didn't pay much attention to District 5.

I only caught District 6's girl. Her name was May. She was only 13 and her family member chosen was her 4 month old sister Tally. I wanted to cry.

District's 8, 9 and 10 weren't very memorable.

District 11's boy and his sister were part of the very, very small upper class. The girl chosen knocked the breathe out of me. She was 12 years old her name was Laurel and she was Rue's little sister. Laurel's 6 year old sister Iris was also chosen.

I was so overcome with emotion that I missed the recap of our own reaping. Rue's family not only lost her, but they might also lose Laurel and Iris too. I vowed that I would do whatever necessary to make sure I kept them alive as long as possible. I couldn't comprehend how the Capitol could bring the 4 month old Tally from District 6 into the games. I was so upset I didn't notice that Posy was tugging on sleeve until she said "Kasnit?" She could never pronounce my name correctly.

"Yes Posy?" I asked pulling her into my lap. "You okay?" she asked me concerned.

"Of course I am Posy. Now, I think it's your bedtime isn't it?" I told her. She shook her head adamantly. "Five more minutes! Please Kasnit!" She pleaded.

"Sorry Posy. You have a big day tomorrow!" I told her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we have to ride around in chariots, looking pretty for the Capitol." I told her.

She smiled big. "Dress-up?" she asked.

I tickled her stomach. "Only if you go to bed."

She jumped off my lap. "Kay, Kasnit! Rory, we play dress-up tomorrow!" She told her brother as she ran from the room. He shook his head at his little sister. He then came to sit next to me. Prim was sitting on my other side, still staring at the blank TV.

"Hey, little duck. What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked up at me terror in her large blue eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her and Rory and pulled them to me. "You guys need to listen to me. If I die-"

"No Katniss-"

"Prim, let me finish. If I die, I want you two to _stay_ together, no matter what!" I demanded of them.

Rory looked up at me. "Posy's going to die isn't she?" he asked me.

I looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Rory."

He leaned into me. "I knew as soon as she was called, that she wasn't coming home." He had tears in his eyes now. "Katniss, you need to come home. For Gale." he told me. The three of us sat there for a moment until Haymitch opened his mouth. "As touching as this is, you all need to get to bed."

I glared at him as the two younger ones walked towards their rooms.

I turned to him and said. "You're a real asshole, you know that Haymitch?"

He just grinned at me and said. "Well, that's why you love me, sweetheart."

I chucked an ugly ornate vase at him and stormed out. _Fucking drunk asshole!_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! <em>

_Please review!_


	3. New Allies

_Rrrripp!_

One guess as to where I was. Yupp, I was back in the torture—I mean maekover room, only this time I had Prim and Posy with me. Octavia, Venia, and Flavius were working on me, while two new people Adesa, and Rhys were working on Prim and Posy who needed less work than me. Cinna, who was all three of our stylists wanted Prim and Posy to look as young and innocent as possible. When they prep team was done with the three of us, Cinna came in. He greeted the younger girls, then came over and hugged me. "Girl on Fire." he greeted me.

"Are we going with the Girl on Fire angle still?" I asked him curiously.

He grinned mischievously. "You'll see."

He helped me, Prim and Posy into our outfits. Prim and Posy looked so pretty. Prim had on a fiery dress, that was red on top and gradually turned to orange at the bottom with sparkly gems to make it glimmer and sparkle. When he moved, she looked like a flame. Posy's dress was similar except hers was orange on top and gradually changed to yellow. Both of them had minimal makeup on, which made them look very young. I looked in the mirror. I had on a tight outfit. Black from my neck to my feet, which had on tight coal-miner boots. I had on dark makeup. I looked dangerous. Cinna hit a button on the suit and it glowed like embers.

"Oh Cinna! It's beautiful." I tell him, and it truly is.

"When you are on the chariot, Katniss, don't smile. Look at the crowd like they are beneath you." He kisses me on the cheek and kneels down in front of Prim and Posy. "You two look so adorable." he tells them. "I want you two to smile and wave at the crowd. Blow kisses to them. Can you do that?" he asks. They both nodded at him.

"Great!" he exclaimed.

As we went out into the hall Rory was waiting for us. He was wearing a dark suit to match mine.

"Wow, Rory! You look great!" I told him. He blushed. "Thanks Katniss."

Cinna walked out. "Well, are you ready to go to your chariot?"

He lead us out to our chariot with the black horses. Everyone milled around waiting. I was petting one of the horses when I felt someone come up behind me. I whipped around to find myself face to face with the famous Finnick Odair. "Hello Katniss." he purred, popping a sugar cube into his mouth.

"Hello Finnick." I replied.

"What happened to all the little girl dresses?" he asked.

"I outgrew them." I told him. I gestured towards his outfit, which was a net tied in a knot over his groin. "I'd love to borrow your outfit sometime."

He grinned at someone behind me. I turned around to see my sister.

"Hello Prim!" He says conversationally.

"Umm...hi?" she says tentatively, looking at me.

"Prim, this is Finnick Odair. You were a little young to remember his Games." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you." she says with a friendly tone.

He reaches out, grabs her hand and kisses it. "Likewise."

She giggles at him. _Giggles!_ Primrose Everdeen _never_ giggles.

Cinna comes over and tells us it's time to board the chariot.

"Pleasure to see you, Girl On Fire." Finnick says as he walks away.

Cinna positions us so that Posy and Prim as sitting in front of Rory and I. The two little girls are to wave, and smile and blow kisses to the audience. Be as cute as possible. Rory, and I are to look forward, don 't smile, don't wave. Act like we are beneath them. Finally, something I was good at. Cinna switches on mine and Rory's outfits, and is off into the crowd. Haymitch and Effie come by to wish us luck. And then...we're off.

As we circle around, I catch a glimpse of myself on one of the screens. I look dangerous, and so does Rory. The crowd loves Prim and Posy. You can hear them chanting their names. As before, District 12 gets more air-time than usual. As we enter the training center building, we are greeted by Haymitch, Portia, Effie and Cinna.

"Absolutely wonderful!" Cinna exclaims, hugging me. "The crowd loved you two!" he tells Posy and Prim. They grin at each other.

"Good job sweetheart." Haymitch tells me, and I can tell he is being sincere.

"Tomorrow's a big big day. It's the first day of training. I suggest you all go to bed soon." Effie tells us, wandering away to re-powder her nose.

* * *

><p>I sleep very little that night, plagued with dreams of Rue, Peeta and a distorted Glimmer. I wake up screaming several times. By morning, I've hardly slept at all. When I find I can no longer stay in bed, I wander down to breakfast. Haymitch, Prim and Rory are already down there.<p>

"Where's Posy?" I ask Rory.

"Sleeping. She had a hard time falling asleep last night." He says, and I nod because I understand.

"Alright." says Haymitch. "Today, I want Prim and Rory to train together, and Katniss I want you to take Posy."

"Why?" I ask wondering why Prim and I are seperated.

"I want you to show her off. Show everyone how cute and adorable she is." he tells me. I understand now.

"Okay." He looks at me sternly, then turns his attention to Prim and Rory. "I want you two to learn something new. Save your skills for your private session. Got it?"

They both nod. "Good. Now wake up the little one, and go meet Effie. She is going to take you up to the training center."

* * *

><p>When we get to the training center we all stand in a circle and listen to Atala tell us the rules. No fighting with the other tributes. Yada yada yada. I stop paying attention, and my eyes wander. I see Mags give me a small smile, and Finnick winks at me. I roll my eyes at him, and look away.<p>

As soon as she finished speaking, Prim and Rory instantly run off to the fire building station.

"So Rosy Posy? What do you want to do?" I ask her.

"Draw pictures!" she tells me, and runs for the camoflauge station. I chuckle softly and follow her. After a few minutes of watching Posy draw pictures of who knows what on her arm, I hear a baby crying. I turn around to find May, the 13 year old from District 6 and her baby sister, Tally. The poor girl looked frantic. I walked over to her. "Everything okay?" I ask her.

"She's been crying all morning, and I don't know why!" The girl wails.

"May I?" I ask gesturing towards the little baby. May hands her to me. I cradle her in my arms, slowely rocking her as I sing to her softly. After she falls asleep, I look up to find I've drawn a crowd. The 4 District 4 tributes are standing in front of me. Finnick steps forward, and I notice the mockingkjay bracelet on his wrist. I'd have to ask Haymitch about that.

"Practicing for later?" he purrs at me, winking, gesturing to the baby in my arms.

I look at him in disgust.

"Finnick! Leave the poor girl alone." I see a pretty blonde girl with sea-green eyes scold him. She looks at me and smiles. "I'm Brooke. This oaf's little sister."

"Katniss." I say.

The younger boy steps forward. I notice his eyes are two different colors. One is a honey color and the other is blue. "I'm Gill. This is my grandmother Mags." he tells me. I smile at him because I'm not really sure what to say. I hand the grateful May back her sister, and she runs off.

"You're pretty."

I've forgotten Posy was here, until she spoke. She was looking at Finnick with mild facinastion.

He laughs loudly. "Thank you Posy. You're very pretty too." He leans down to ruffle her hair. She giggles and hides behind my legs.

"Allies?" Finnick asks me quickly looking around. I look around no one is paying atttention to us, except for Rue's sisters.

"For now." I reply vaguely. He nods his head and sticks out his right hand. I take it and we shake on it. I can't get to attached though. If me and Prim are going to come home, all these people will have to die.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Please review!_


End file.
